


HOW STRAIT THE GATE: PREQUEL

by ivorygates



Series: How Strait The Gate [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Doctor Darkside, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates





	HOW STRAIT THE GATE: PREQUEL

He doesn't want to call him 'Daniel'; Cam knows he'd give too much away. 'Jackson' is safe. Military distance. Military discipline. They all say Daniel doesn't know the meaning of the word. Doesn't matter. There's no one Cam would trust his back to more. The other thing they say about Daniel is that he'll go through fire and hell for his friends.  
  
It takes them most of a year to get here. Cam's not sure about him at first -- there's plenty of gossip, but Cam dismisses most of it right off the top as a combination of jealousy and genuine unease. The man's come back from the dead five times by actual count, and that's enough to make a good Christian man uneasy.

But Cam likes men in a way no good Christian should. Likes women too -- they're all right -- but men are a challenge. _Touchstone,_ his grandpappy would have said. Then taken Cam down to the stream and held him under maybe a little too long one Sunday. If he'd known.

But he didn't know. Died without knowing. And a year later Cam almost died too, and a year after that he walked into the SGC, a second-string Lazarus, and there was Daniel.

He'd just been a name, before. Someone who -- Cam thinks vaguely -- might have come to visit him while he was in the hospital (or maybe not; that's a lot of morphine under the bridge.)

Now he's here. In Cam's bed. Made the first move, too, something Cam wasn't quite willing to do himself. He was sure the man was flirting with him, but the other subject of gossip at the SGC was Daniel's flaky sense of humor. Cam wasn't really sure this was going to happen until he'd gotten his hand around Daniel's cock and hadn't gotten his lights punched out.

He puts a hand on Daniel's hip. "You asleep?"

"Trying to be," is the reply.

"I could--"

"Next time."

He didn't get him off, though. Cam feels bad about that. _'I live too much in my head, Mitchell; you'll get used to it.'_ He'll try harder next time.

He knows that what they're doing is dangerous in a whole different way than their job is. Getting caught carries consequences -- and Cam's family has served in every war, armed conflict, and police action that Americans have been in since there _was_ an America: if there's one thing Cameron Mitchell understands, it's the price of honor. How cheaply it's sold, and the lies men tell about it.

But Daniel Jackson is worth it all.

He'll protect Daniel.

They'll protect each other.

###


End file.
